


Infuriating Man

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan wanted to hate this infuriating man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/gifts).



"Touche," Nathan stated as he watched Carter stalk away, and it took years of tight restraint and control from dealing with pea-brained senators and Neanderthal generals not to go right after him and shake the man until he saw good sense and understood his place. He was a town Sheriff, and not the Head of Global Dynamics. That was Nathan's role. Beside him Henry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Now... you _know_ I adore Allison with all my heart but this... _this_ is where the sparks are flying."

Nathan tensed. "I don't know what you mean, Henry."

Henry chuckle deepened. "Oh you do. You do," he stated, "Don't be a fool, Nathan. Grab hold with both hands and don't let go," he added, patting Nathan's arm before following Carter.

Nathan let out an angry breath because Henry was usually right about matters of the heart, and it pained Nathan to admit that he'd been hyper-aware of Jack Carter from the moment they met. He wanted to hate the infuriating man who was sliding through everyone's cleverly built defenses like a hot knife through butter - smooth and almost surgical in precision. The whole town was slowly falling in love with Carter, in spite of his lack of brain cells.

Nathan had always prided himself on being unique, of being a leader and not a minion. Yet as he watched Jack drive past, blue eyes blazing, catching his for a moment that seared itself into Nathan's mind for all eternity, he was shocked to realize that perhaps he was just an ordinary man like the rest of the town, after all.

Perhaps he'd already fallen.

END


End file.
